


Get it

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, domestic ig, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: Misumi has trouble expressing what he feels.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Get it

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just me trying some things out since I haven't really written for this ship or Misumi before, so if he's ooc teehee.

Misumi has always been an enigma to Tsuzuru. Nothing the boy did ever made sense to him. It’s not like he didn’t like the other because of this. It’s just sometimes his actions were confusing to Tsuzuru. Like right now for instance. Tsuzuru was about to make lunch and watch a movie for play inspiration but as soon as Misumi caught sight of him he ran towards him and now they were in this predicament. 

“You want to join me?” Tsuzuru asked unsure. Misumi just smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Yep!” 

If someone else had asked him it wouldn’t be strange but this was Misumi. Misumi can’t really sit still for long without getting up half way through to go triangle hunting, so was there any point in letting him join? Then again it would be rude to say no. It’s not like Tsuzuru didn’t like Misumi either, they just don’t spend a lot of time together with just them. Wouldn’t it be awkward?

“Uhm are you sure you don’t want to go triangle hunting or something instead?” Misumi frowned.

“Does that mean I can’t join you?” Tsuzuru doesn’t know why but the disappointed tone in his voice physically hurt him. 

“No, I mean, you can join me. I was just making sure you want to. I’ll be annoyed if you leave half way through,” The smile came back to Misumi almost as quickly as it left.

“I want to! I want to!” Misumi excitedly yelled. His smile must be contagious because now Tsuzuru found himself unintentionally smiling too. 

“Well since some others are home today should we invite them too-”

“NO!” Tsuzuru didn’t even have a chance to finish his question before Misumi interrupted. Tsuzuru’s eyes widened in shock due to his outburst. 

“Uhm okay then. So just the two of us?” Tsuzuru asked, perplexed. 

“Yep!” Misumi replied, popping the p.

“Any particular reason why?” Tsuzuru didn’t mind it being just them. He was just shocked at how admint Misumi sounded about it. Maybe because they weren’t that close even though they were close in age, Misumi wanted to get to know him better or something?

“Because… because I just want to be with you! Just us two!” Misumi looked like he was struggling to find words to show how he felt. Tsuzuru didn’t want to upset the other so he just nodded.

“Okay I get it. You don’t have to explain.” For some reason Misumi looked even more troubled than before after that. 

“You don’t get it!” Misumi was frustrated now. 

“Okay, first of all take a breath and calm down. If I don’t get it, explain it to me. Take as long as you need. I won’t rush you.” Tsuzur neared the other and gently rubbed his arms up and down. Misumi did what Tsuzuru told him too and all was silent for a few minutes.

“It doesn’t have to be a movie.” Was what Misumi finally said. Tsuzuru didn’t say anything, he just looked at him with gentle eyes, prompting him to continue.

“It doesn’t have to be a movie. It can be anything. I don’t care as long as it’s just us two. I can’t say what I mean very well but-” Misumi stops and wiggles free of Tsuzuru’s grasp. He heads to the fridge and pulls out two triangles onigiri and returns to Tsuzuru. Holding his hand out to the other he offers Tsuzuru one. Tsuzuru smiles and takes it. 

“You’re like a triangle to me.” Suddenly it all made sense. Which was unusual considering that if it was anyone else who said it, it wouldn’t have made a lick of sense. But this was Misumi, and that one sentence was everything he needed to know.

“I see,” Tsuzuru smiled softly. 

“You get it?” Misumi tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Tsuzuru nodded this time. 

“Yep. So back to the topic at hand. I know you said anything, but I really do want to watch this film today, so would you care to join me?” Tsuzuru held out his hand for the other. The hand that wasn’t holding the onigiri of course. 

Misumi smiled as wide as he could and took Tsuzuru’s hand. 

Misumi sometimes had trouble conveying what he felt, but with Tsuzuru, he’d get it.


End file.
